Harry Potter and The Nightfall Raid
by BookWriter53406
Summary: Its Harrys Fourth year and new powers are riseing from the forbidden forest growing stronger lurking for harrys blood suspense filled story Chapter 2 added were harrys meets thenew kid at school Snapes son plz read and review im new to fan fic so go easy
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and The Nightfall Raid

Chapter1 The Road To Safety

The summer was like any other summer sitting in my bedroom keeping my mouth shut as the Dudley's entertained guests down in the living room. As usual I was to keep shut and not say a word or try any magic of mine. At this time I would sneak our a book or two from my chest and do a little reading to get ready for the new school year This would be my fourth year at Hogwarts and I would have all new teachers and all new classes and I was more excited then ever. I continued to read some of my books when Mr. Dudley came barging in the room screaming at me.

"It's those magical friends of yours keep send letter threw the damn fireplace. You tell them to stop it im sick of it" Screamed Mr. Dudley as he threw a stack of letter on Harry's desk.

He opened the stack of letters and grabbed the first one on top as he began to read them one by one. Most of them were letters saying I miss you and can't wait to see you from Ron and Herminie, as he read on he came across a letter from Dumbledore.

Harry

Powers like any other have been spotted in the forbidden forest, large flashed of lights can be seen nightly in the forest I suggest you get to the weaslyes as soon as you can. Just call and ill send a ride over to escort you. And Harry be careful I feel that sum tin big is going down and its all after you please its not safe anymore at the e Dudley's I think theirs someone on the inside who spilled your where about leave tonight and get out fast.

As the letter then puffed in thin air and disapred. He quickly packed his gear in his trunk, grabbed his owl and opened his window as he looked around and for miles all he could see is the dark night until from the distance he say a light it was yellowish and coming towards him as he quickly took a hold of his wand as he watched it get closer and closer till it was rite at his window as it was Dolores Umbridge his defense against the dark arts teacher for the year and Professor McGonagall transfiguration teacher.

"Come quickly Harry I think we might have been followed grab your trunk and hook it up to the broom stick, cause we must move quickly" said McGonagall

"What's following you" asked Harry

"not sure all we know is its after you we must get you to the Weaslyes tonight or you could be attacked at your mugal home, whatever it is it wont stop for notion to get to you.

"Yes McGonagall's right you will be safer at the Weaslyes.

They took of fast into the night sky as they went as quickly as possible. Ten minutes till Weaslyes shouted Dolores as all of a sudden a bolt of green went past them as they turned around and saw Black Creatures they never ever seen before started casting spells at them. There were three of them and they were closeing fast. Professor Umbridge turned around stopped her broom stick and casted a very powerful spell which the lit up the night sky a clear shinning white as McGonagall and Harry flew lower under the clouds as they could see the Weaslyes house.

"I don't see professor Umbridge behind us I think she's in trouble we must go back and save her" yelled Harry

"No time we can't risk losing you over her im sorry we must keep forward the Weaslyes House is just up ahead. Said McGonagall

Dawn was approaching as the sun was coming out and they couldn't see Umbridge or the mysterious creatures behind them any more. They safely landed at the Weaslyes as McGonagall debriefed Harry on what was going to happen the next few days as she finished her then flew off on her way back to Hogwarts to help keep the mysterious creatures from leaving the forest and coming to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Unexpected Meeting at Diagon Alley

I quickly ran into the Weaslyes house as I saw Ron and Hermione waiting in the kitchen for me. As Hermione ran up and gave ma big hug as if I was gone for ages. He ran his trunk up stairs and set in Ron's room where he would be staying for a few days still school started.

You had me worried with all the letters I was sending and no replies said Herminie

Well it's hard to write back with an Uncle who hates magic breathing down your back constantly said Harry

Well it's good to see you we got letters from Dumbordore about your arrival this morning and that something was wrong which is why you had to be sent here quickly. Replied Herminie

Could you tell us why you were rushed over to our house so fast you had my mom worried that you might die or sum tin worse? Said Ron

I can't speak of it here ill tell you at school replied Harry

Fair enough repeated Ron.

They headed down stairs as they went into the kitchen for breakfast. Breakfast shure did look tasty from the usually crap Harry ate at the Dudley's. There were eggs toast waffles and all the syrup you could ever want at the table. As they munched away Mrs. Weasly stated that they would be heading to Diagon Alley after breakfast to get the new books for the upcoming year. Fred and George were alrdy in Diagon Alley getting there books as they ate fast and headed out quickly. After breakfast they gathered around the fireplace as Harry knew what this meant. He would have to poof to Diagon Alley by flu powder. Ginny went first then Mrs. Weasly and then Mr.Weasly leaving Harry and Ron left.

Well lets hope I get it right this time don't want to end back up in Knockturn Alley again said Harry as Ron chuckled

Harry grabbed sum powder and said Diagon Alley as he threw it down into the fire pit and poff was gone as then appeared rite next to Ginny. As Ron followed and came up near Harry. They meet up with Rons Parents as they were at the bank getting Harrys money and theres for the books. As they were leaving the bank Harry bumped into a hooded boy wearing a hog warts shirt on as he looked at his face and said sorry.

That's ok im clumsy stated the hooded boy

Hey your Harry Potter aren't you replied the boy

Yes I am and who you may be answered Harry

I am Peter Snape he replied

Are you related to, yes I am Severus Snapes son said Peter before Harry could finish speaking.

It's my first year and Hogwarts and alrdy ive meet Harry Potter the Harry Potter stated Peter.

I didn't know Snape had a son replied Harry

Not many people do know well that is until now, because im starting school this year.

And I hope to get things starting off right as peter babbled on. If I am to be more popular then you at school the first thing I must do is take out the competion one by one as he snickered at Harry. Oh and have a good day as he left the bank threw the big doors as Harry noticed sumtin strange about him. He saw a red twinkle in his eyes as if he was wearing contacts to covering his true eye color. After that strange run into he meet up with the Weaslyes as they has gotten all the books they need for the new year as they headed back down the alley to a place were the poofed back to home. For in two days they would head to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3 The Arrival Of Peter Snape At Hogwarts

It seemed that the next two says would fly buy and it would be time to head of to Hogwarts. We arrived at the station and there we saw Peter Snape with his mom who looked tall and lanky like kind of scary looking, as he flew into the wall. We went one by one into the platform threeten and three quarters. As we got on the other side we all meet up and got seats together on the train. It seemed like a short ride to Hogwarts as I already experienced the train ride 3 times and only once was it exciting.

We stepped out the door trains and saw Severus Snape waiting for his son as he would get special treatment and his dad would fly him to the front entrance, as me Hermione and Ron got in the horse trailer and headed off to the main door. We arrived at the door only to be greeted by no other then Peter, he was starting to get on our nerves seeing him everywhere.

Take you long enough to get here grifindorks said Peter as he laughed

What makes you so special t hat you don't have to ride on the boats like we did our first year stated Ron

Simple im royalty around here as everyone adores my dad snickered Peter

More like disguises your father said Harry in a strong voice

You watch your mouth Potter or you'll get it said angrily Peter

Ohh are you going to stop the famous son of Snape said Harry

As Peter turned around and said notion and left to meet up with the other first years. Harry and others headed towards the great corridor as they took there seats and saw the first years file in only to await there fait with the hat. Oh how Harry hated that hat as it tried to put him in Slytherin. First up the hat called Sarah Guild.

Hmmm yes yes im getting that you would be great in Raven the hat shouted. As we all saw you were next to being called as the hat shouted Peter Snape. As peter took the stand sat in the chair and put that hat on, we all kind of figured where he would end up. Yes im getting something it seems a boy this fine would go great in Gryffindor. As Serverus stood up in shock as did Harry and Ron. As Peter took a seat with the other new Gryffindor as he glanced down the table at Harry as he smiled at him in a horrible way. Harry knew this was going to be trouble as Peter was to be sleeping near him. After the duration of the hat ceremonies and everyone ate the great feast there was everyone headed off to there rooms. As George and Fred the prefixes led the new Gryffindor to there corridors, Harry, Ron, and Herminie took there time to get there as to sway away from the new found trouble. It was later that night while everyone was a sleep that Peter got up and muttered sumtin as a clone was created and now sleeping in his bed that he leapt down the stairs and left the corridor.


End file.
